It Started in the Hot Tub
by EnclaveRadio
Summary: AU / No A - A trip up a mountain to a ski resort is a dream come true for six friends. Love is in the air: Maybe its because of the cold mountain air or the free flowing alcohol, or maybe it was the hot tub.


**It Started in the Hot Tub**

The resort at Pocono Peak was about a three hour drive up from Rosewood. They were a long way from home, but you couldn't tell by the crowd. Outside, the mountain air had chilled almost to freezing.

"We're here!" Caleb called out. His truck made a right turn into the cul-de-sac, where the mountain lodge house with a big WIMK banner across the roof awaited. There was a radio station van parked outside, and some nerdy intern came out to greet them. Caleb leaned across the front passenger seat and punched Toby in the shoulder. "Let's go, bro."

Toby's best friend Caleb had won a contest with WIMK to attend their President's Day Weekend party at Pocono Peak. He and five friends of his choosing got all-access lift passes to the ski resort, the fully stocked mountain lodge, and of course VIP tickets to their nightly parties.

It was a small two-story lodge, but the accommodations were plush. Three bedrooms took up the entire second floor. The house had a big screen TV with cable access, and the refrigerator was even stocked with some imported beer. And best of all there was a big hot tub with a view of the slopes on the lower deck.

The hot tub was built right into the floor of the wood patio, and it was enclosed on three sides by the walls of the house. This helped to keep the cold at bay since little wind blew into the enclosure, and also gave the guests some privacy from anyone else around. The only open side opened up directly towards the woods, so unless someone was in a tree with a telescope, they'd be free from prying eyes.

They had explored the house for no more than five minutes before Hanna announced that she was mandating a trip to the hot tub. Hanna had a fantastic rack, often shown to full advantage with some tiny V-necked blouses. Model-thin body complemented with mini-skirt, skyscraper heels, dangling earrings, blonde hair, and sunglasses tinted a light-blue, she could have walked right off the pages of a fashion magazine. And just like that, she whipped her sweater and shirt over her head, leaving her C-cups barely covered by a lacy baby blue bra.

Caleb and Toby just stared at her with a shocked, but hungry gaze.

"What?" Hanna could see the strange looks. "My bikini covers less than this anyways." She turned around and reached behind her back to pop open the bra-clasp as she strutted down to her room.

Suddenly Toby's view off the goods was shielded by a hand in front of his eyes, eclipsing his view of Hanna's bare back. He turned to find the source, and found only Spencer shaking her head at him. "Naughty boys." Spencer was beautiful, tall, smart, and witty. She liked to dress like a woman twice her age, but get some liquor in her and you're in for a hell of a ride. She followed Hanna down the hall, but not before starting to lift up her own sweater. Toby looked at Caleb, and then they hustled off to their room.

Rounding out the group were Aria and Ezra. They were a couple who, more often than not, enjoyed quiet nights in watching old movies. Getting them to agree to come on a ski adventure weekend was quite the accomplishment for the other four. They weren't boring, they were just comfortable.

"Ahh..." Spencer sighed contentedly as she slipped out of the cold mountain air into the warmth of the hot tub. She sank down until the bubbling water rose above her breasts, now buoyant in the water and floating up just a bit. She relaxed against a particular jet that was gently massaging her back, and she let the warm water rise up to her neckline. Still, despite the bubbles, she knew her bright yellow bikini would show through the water.

Spencer was first into the tub, and she looked out at nature taking in the beauty. Hanna was sure to take awhile yet, having to make sure she looked perfect before coming out of the room. Ezra had been intelligent enough to first start the heater in the tub, only then retreating to the room he shared with Aria to change. Toby and Caleb came out only a moment later, and Spencer smiled as she took a turn to ogle them for a change in their black and blue trunks. She smiled as she let her eyes trail across their firm pecs, solid biceps, and washboard abs. Spencer especially loved Toby's tight six-pack.

"What are you smiling about?" Toby asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing a little sight-seeing, that's all."

Smirking, the two guys lowered themselves into the tub, Toby next to Spencer and Caleb next to him. Ezra and Aria came out a minute later with Aria in a sharp red bikini. It turned out Hanna would be wearing blue, so the three girls were a primary colors trio to titillate the guys. Ezra was matching Aria with red trunks. The two of them slid into the soothing water, with Aria on Spencer's other side. She gave Spencer a pixie wink before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

The five chit-chatted, looking out across the view and letting the tub soak away the built-up stress from a hectic week. Finally Hanna arrived, her long hair artfully piled atop her head, rolling a cooler of alcohol behind her. With great gusto, she pulled a Bacardi Silver out from the ice, popped the cap, and was already downing it as she slipped into the hot water.

Hanna splashed into the water, slipping her slender body between Toby and Caleb, nudging the both of them to the sides with her feet and wiggling her hips to create some extra room. This of course pushed Toby closer to Spencer. Toby was happy to find himself sandwiched between the two gorgeous women. Caleb reached back and dragged the cooler a little closer to the tub, then began to extract and distribute the rest of the alcoholic loot.

"It's a shame Emily couldn't come," Hanna brought up with great sadness.

"They only allowed me 5 guests. It sucks, but they were very clear on that point," Caleb explained.

"Well maybe it's better this way," Aria offered, "she's said before that she only likes snow when it's melted and in a pool."

They all missed their friend, but that still made them laugh.

As the evening wore on, everyone was feeling a good buzz. Then Caleb dropped his empty Corona bottle into the water, a lime still plugged into the neck. As it was, the bottle stayed afloat on its side, gently rolling about with the mini-waves the jets caused.

Toby saw a light go on in Caleb's eyes. "Would anyone object to a little game?" Caleb then ventured. The way he said it also made it seem a little like a challenge.

Aria giggled light-headedly. "What game?"

Caleb looked right at her, a slightly predatory grin on his face. He reached out to the floating empty Corona, flipping it in his hand and sending it into a gentle rotation. "Spin-the-bottle."

Hanna's eyes fluttered, and she clapped her hands. "Ooh, I always wanted to play that game. Never got the chance to play it before," she giggled, her high-pitched drunk slurring made the words sound even more playful.

Ezra just stared at the spinning bottle as it gradually stopped while pointing at him. "Isn't this a childish high-school game?"

Caleb just grinned at him. "C'mon, Ezra. Lighten up. We're on vacation, and we've got nothing better to do. We can quit if it's making people uncomfortable. Besides, it's not like this would be the first time you'd kissed someone other than Aria."

"Yeah, but I wasn't dating her then."

Aria looked at Caleb and Toby. She had hungry gaze and lingered on their chiseled bodies with momentary lust. She turned back to her boyfriend. "C'mon, Ezra. It's innocent fun. You might even like it."

"There, your girlfriend agrees. And you can even go first." With that Caleb reached over and planted the bottle directly in front of him.

"I'm willing to try anything." So Ezra leaned forward and put the bottle in the middle of the round tub, then flicked his wrist and sent the bottle spinning. It bobbed this way and that, but when it came to a halt, the neck was pointed directly at Aria. Ezra smiled, "Fate is with me tonight." He leaned over, cradling Aria's head in his hands, pulling her to him in the passionate kiss of love. She moaned into his mouth happily, until Caleb started tapping on Ezra's shoulder to break them apart.

"Okay, okay, you two. There's plenty more for later." When Aria recovered herself, Caleb gestured to her. "You received the kiss, so it's your turn next. If you're lucky, I can show you how a real man kisses a girl."

Spencer and Toby groaned in unison at that. Caleb always turned into a horny bastard. Aria just stuck her tongue out at him, making an ugly face. Caleb simply pointed to the bottle. Aria reached out to the bottle, and set it about spinning. Around and around it went, until it came to a halt right in front of Hanna. "Okay, I'll spin it again."

"No, no, no, Aria," Caleb admonished. "You gotta kiss Han."

Things had just gotten a little more interesting. Aria opened her mouth to protest, but then Hanna was already sliding across the hot tub, just keeping her head above the water. Aria pulled her long hair back and tucked it behind an ear as she watched Hanna's approach. The lusty light in Aria's eyes was back, and you could see Ezra squirming in his seat at the tantalizing notion of these two beauties before him locking lips. He was too much of a nice guy to admit it, but his hormones were kicking in just like any other red-blooded male.

Without further ado, Aria leaned across Ezra's body, capturing Hanna's mouth only inches in front of her face. Han simply closed her eyes, puckering up her lips to meet her friend halfway. Their kiss was a gentle caress, all soft lips at first, before Aria got bolder and parted Hanna's mouth with her tongue. Hanna's face was flushed with more than just alcohol and she nearly melted into Aria. This time, there was no way Caleb was going to break them up.

At last, Aria released Hanna, who simply turned around and backed up to her seat.

Once they had split apart, Spencer watched all three guys staring off into space, as if valiantly trying to burn that image into their heads for permanent use. "I bet Emily wishes she were here to see that," she joked quietly to herself under her breath. But then Spencer felt a shudder in her chest and realized she was just as turned on by that kiss as the guys were. The heat coursing through her body was more than just because of the hot water of the tub, and the tingling she had below her waist was too familiar.

Hanna, energized by her experience, bounced forward to grab the bottle. Quickly, she set it in motion, and it only spun a couple of times before stopping at Toby. Without a moments delay she turned and planted herself in his lap, straddled his hips, and ferociously kissed him. Her tits, above the water, were crushed against his chest, her lips formed a powerful suction on his mouth, and her long tongue pushed out the walls of his cheeks from the inside.

Heat filled Spencer's face again, but the feeling was different this time. She was still aroused beyond belief, but the red haze was being quickly dashed by green anger. Hanna and Toby were very obviously having a good time; but Spencer secretly wanted that to be her. She wanted to be a part of something that passionate. She wanted to be in Toby's lap.

For Toby it was over all too quickly. Hanna was before him, her eyes were aglow with passion, and she was still sitting in his lap. She winked at him, then slid off to take her seat between him and Caleb. It took a moment to shake off the daze clouding his head, but then he reached forward to take a hold of the bottle. Spencer was staring intently at him, and he desperately wanted the spin to end with her. The raw lust in her eyes told him she wanted the same.

The Corona kept spinning, bobbing a little off-center until the it slowed it down. Like a mini-wheel of fortune it slowed down ever so much in front of Spencer, but kept sliding back to Hanna. And there it stopped... almost... and came to halt, pointing at Caleb.

All the arousal in Toby's body deflated in a microsecond.

Caleb looked up at him and brushed back his long hair. "Dude, this is messed up.

Toby looked at the bottle, then at the rest of his friends. "I can't do it. I won't."

Hanna, who the second before had been laughing like an idiot over our predicament started to protest. "Come on, Aria and I did it. And it's Caleb's stupid game."

But Toby and Caleb would have none of it. The argument pitched back and forth for awhile. While it would be really interesting to see the guys locking lips, it seemed to be way too much of a turnoff for them. If the others made them do it, the game would unravel pretty fast. So Spencer offered a solution. "Guys, guys. We can compromise!"

Toby looked at her and nodded his head in relief. "Compromise. Sure. What do you have in mind, Spencer?"

"If you don't want to kiss, you have to do a dare. Simple enough. So... Kiss or Dare?"

Toby glanced at Caleb for a moment before returning back to Spencer. "DARE."

"Okay, you both have to strip your shorts and THEN sit in that snow bank over there." Spencer pointed at a spot just past the end of the patio. All three of the girls very obviously ran their gaze appreciatively over the guys' hard bodies in anticipation. Some dim corner of Spencer's mind wondered how far this would have gotten if they all weren't so inebriated.

The boys looked at each other for a second, as if weighing for the lesser evil. Toby piped up to make their decision. "I am NOT kissing you, dude."

They stood up on the patio deck, droplets of water dripping off their hard pecs. "One, two, three!" Their trunks hit the floor, briefly exposing their naked asses. They then turned at a dead run off the patio towards the snow. Caleb got tripped up when his legs got stuck in his shorts, treating all to some extra views of his tight ass as he tried to extricate himself. Toby was howling at the freezing cold biting into his buttocks, and then he was charging back towards the hot tub even as Caleb ran down to the snow bank to plant his cheeks next to Toby's imprint.

When he came back, Toby decided to forget his trunks and simply jumped into the tub, splashing everyone with a wave of hot water. Then he sat in his spot, shivering a little, and covering his crotch with one hand while reaching for his trunks with the other. Caleb arrived a second later, also jumping into the water and similarly covering up. His long arm was stretching across the wood when Spencer cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ahem. No one ever said anything about putting your trunks back ON."

Both guys couldn't have turned more red, and the alcohol they all kept on drinking wasn't helping matters. So they stewed in their spots, trusting their hands and the bubbly water to maintain what modesty they had left.

Caleb's next spin ended up with Aria, so he got to make good on his promise to show her what a "real man's" kiss was like. As it turned out, Aria's spin ended up back on Caleb, and so they were frenching madly once again, to Ezra's slight chagrin. A couple times, Spencer thought she could see Aria's hand drifting into Caleb's lap under the bubbly water.

Caleb reached out to spin the bottle, and wound up spinning to Ezra. The same dare as before went up, so off Ezra's shorts went, but not before treating everyone present to a view of his huge cock. Even shrinking in the cold, he had a monster in there. They all thought, no wonder Aria seemed so completely satisfied with him.

When he and Caleb came back, Ezra spun to Hanna, and the guys sighed in relief at no more guy-on-guy kissing results. But Hanna surprised everyone when she announced "DARE!"

Ezra looked at Spencer (seemingly now the one in charge) surprised. "Hey, but I was going to kiss her."

Spencer considered things for a moment. But she was too focused on not having been selected to really care. "Fine, only Hanna has to do the dare." She looked to the rest of the guys. "What'll it be?"

Caleb just grinned at Hanna. "STRIP!" Now all the guys were grinning. Caleb added one more thing. "Oh, but she can skip the snow bank stuff. It's COLD out there."

Beaming with pride and drunkenness, Hanna stood up and whipped off her bikini top. The air rushed out of the area as all three guys collective sucked in their breath. Then Hanna lost her bikini bottoms, treating everyone to a perfect view of her completely shaved pussy. The hot water glistened on her folds, and you could clearly see everything.

After doing a quick pirouette (and nearly falling down), Hanna slid back into the water, but swam over to Ezra. "I'll give you the kiss, anyway." But first she grabbed the back of Ezra's head, slamming his face into her ample bosom. Aria just laughed and lightly slapped Hanna on the shoulder. Then Hanna pulled Ezra's astonished face up, and laid a ferocious kiss on his mouth. When she pulled back, she backed up to her spot and announced, "My turn!"

Hanna spun the bottle, and it whipped around and around before stopping squarely at Spencer. Spencer's lungs were heaving as she panted, more turned on than ever by the events happening around her. But before another second passed, she looked at everyone and breathed out "DARE."

Spencer had no sooner said that word than she was already tugging at the strings holding up her top. It finally came loose and then she was pulling the cups off her chest. Then she stood up and tugged down her bottoms. She wasn't shaved bare like Hanna. She had just a thinly trimmed neat little patch above her labia. After a moment of showing her hot body off, she sank back into her seat.

Hanna announced her dare. "You're already stripping, but that's not enough. You have to go over and strip Aria for us, and since you haven't kissed anyone yet, you have to kiss all of us."

Spencer's eyes burned with such an intensity she merely nodded and rose to the challenge. The water was pouring off her body as she arose from the water, gently nudging Aria to stand on the bench seat.

Aria stood up, her new position leaving everything above her knees effectively exposed, with Spencer standing on the bottom of the tub in front of her. Aria's long, silky, tresses shimmered in the air as she laughed at what she was doing, her locks falling forwards to frame her face.

Spencer started with the red bikini bottoms, tugging them downward to Aria's feet to expose her trimmed pussy. Aria had to bend over, bracing her hands on Spencer's shoulders to maintain her balance as she stepped out of them, giving everyone a better view of her bouncing cleavage, a tantalizing glimpse of what was to come. Spencer wrapped her arms around her friend, her hands reaching back to undo the clasp of Aria's top, then she pulled backwards and then finally everyone was naked as the day they were born.

Aria's tits were full B-cups, and had perfect shape to them without any sag, testament to her regular exercise and toned physique. Spencer leaned forward, her head angling towards Aria's hard nipples, giving them each a quick tongue bath which got everyone else into even more of a sexual tizzy.

Then Spencer lowered Aria back into the water. Aria merely leaned in to meet Spencer's hovering lips, extending her tongue as well to let all present watch their tongues dancing in the air before coming closer together to press lips and tits together. But that was only the first part. Spencer moved over to Ezra, who opened his arms to welcome her into a fierce embrace.

Toby felt a twinge of jealousy watching her suck face with both Ezra and then Caleb. Toby was also anxious at knowing he had to wait until last. Then watching Spencer making out with Hanna made a dozen of his greatest-ever fantasies come true, and got his dick to a diamond hardness. He'd never felt this revved up before in his life.

And then it was his turn.

Spencer sat in Toby's lap, scooting forwards until she had his hard-on trapped between his stomach and her pussy. She wrapped her arms about his neck, but turned her head to the side and leant it against his shoulder, inching her hips forwards to grind her clit against his hardness.

Spencer let out several low moans of pleasure as she continued to buck her hips against Toby. She sat back, boring her soft brown eyes deep into his, her tongue darting out to lick across her lip. Finally, Spencer held his face in her hands as she leant forward and kissed him. Fireworks might has well have gone off there was so much energy shooting off throughout their bodies.

The hard points of Spencer's nipples rubbed on Toby's chest, and without further thought, his palms came up to glide across the sides of her tits. A part of his mind wanted to believe that this was all just drunken fun with a friend, but another part of his mind wanted to reject this as wrong, crossing the line between friendship and sex, still the majority of his mind just felt this was so... right... so perfect. It was like they belonged like this.

They had already been kissing for minutes, but no one was about to stop them. Spencer's hips continued to buck against Toby's dick and at some point it was trapped underneath her butt, painfully being held down at an uncomfortable angle. As they moved together, it started to creep its way back upright, and then suddenly the tip was caught in the folds of her pussy. With the next motion of Spencer's hips slamming downwards Toby actually pushed inside of her.

Spencer was too caught up in the rhythm to stop herself from pounding down into his lap even though his cock was stretching her almost painfully. Spencer kept going, pouring out wave after wave of her juices as the explosion of pleasure ripped through her body as she climaxed.

The moment and the excitement were too much for Toby. Between her moans and the kiss and the sudden velvety warmth of Spencer's pussy, Toby was about to blow. He tore his mouth away from hers, fighting in vain to hold his orgasm back, and roaring out intelligibly. It was a futile effort, and he felt the sudden pressure erupt.

Toby lifted Spencer off his dick and then he let go of her as he doubled over as if in pain, his whole body shuddering. Spencer collapsed back against the tub wall, the orgasmic energy still sending her body into convulsions.

At last, both of them regained their senses. Toby was slumped in his seat, breathing heavily. No one was saying a word, they were just watching the two of them with wide-eyed amazement.

Caleb finally broke the silence. "Dude, you spewed into the tub!?" He screwed up his face in disgust.

"Fuck off, man."

Everyone finally let the shock and silliness of the situation sink in. Ezra chimed in, "I think we'll call that a night."

They gathered up their clothing, modesty setting in as they attempted to cover their various naked parts and slip into their swimwear. The bubble had been burst and only meaningless chatter was exchanged as they retreated to their rooms.

As Spencer claimed into bed next to Hanna, she stared at the ceiling, remembering how great it felt to have Toby inside of her, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, Toby was rudely awakened from his slumber by a dull *thwack* to his head. His eyes flew open, and then he quickly squinted against the harsh light. Caleb stood above him along with the pillow he'd just beaned Toby with in his hand. "Dude, wake up. Time to carve up the mountain!"

Toby turned his head against the light rays streaming in from the open window. The brilliant white snow outside only seemed to intensify the beams. "What is that?" He grumbled.

"Uh, the Sun."

"Well turn it off. It's bugging the hell out of me."

"No can do, bro."

Toby's head hurt. Whether from Caleb's errant pillow or last night's booze, he couldn't tell. Not that it mattered. Either way his head was throbbing. As if that wasn't enough, the train wreck of the night before slammed into his brain: The flirty game of Spin-the-Bottle; Spencer's fabulous body; The accidental penetration; Cumming.

Whenever you have a friendship between a guy and girl there's always some line you don't ever cross. It differs depending on the people, for some the line is very chaste; for others, a little more flexible. Toby wasn't exactly sure where that line with Spencer was before, but he knew it was gone by the last night.

After dragging himself out of bed and getting dressed, Toby met up with the others in the kitchen getting breakfast. Everyone seemed mostly relaxed, sharing the usual small talk to start the day. But as soon as Toby came down the stairs, all conversation stopped dead in its tracks.

Four pairs of eyes were looking back and forth between him and Spencer. Toby looked to her, and saw the same confusion from his head in her eyes.

That really awkward silence hung in the air for awhile, but then Caleb announced, "C'mon, guys! The mountain awaits! Let's get going! You're all too slow!"

Hanna headed for the bathroom, no doubt to check her makeup.

Caleb continued, "How typical. Girls always taking eons to get ready in the morning."

The rest of the day didn't go much better. Upon arriving at Snow Summit, they dutifully collected their lift tickets and free equipment rental (paid for by the radio station). But after that, they pretty much split up. Caleb and Toby went off to challenge their manhood on the advanced black diamond runs. Ezra stuck with Aria and Spencer. And they were pretty sure Hanna never left the ski lodge.

After the day on the slopes, they got dinner and did some sightseeing and shopping. The whole day Toby never spoke a word to Spencer, even though she had always been one of his best girl friends.

Their itinerary called for them to make an appearance at the WIMK Party at a club downtown that night. Caleb had an idea for Toby to put the awkwardness with Spencer behind him. "C'mon, bro. When we get to the party, I'll find you some fine women. We'll get you plastered. We'll get you laughing and having a good time. And tomorrow, everyone can go back to being friends." Toby agreed.

Hanna pulled Spencer aside in their bedroom as they were getting ready for the big party. "Sweetie, when we get to the party, just forget about Toby for awhile, okay? I'll find you some muscle-bound hunk. You can dance to some great music. Have a little to drink..." Hanna stopped and giggled at this. Spencer knew she was in trouble tonight as soon as she mentioned alcohol. "You can have a great time, flirt with other guys, nobody gets hurt, and tomorrow everyone can go back to being friends."

It sounded like a plan Spencer liked. It was something to focus on other than the jumble of thoughts and emotions in her head.

After they arrived, Spencer could tell that the outfit Hanna chose for her made her look hot. The dress showed off her legs and she was having a good hair day.

The music was pumping, but all the attention Hanna was attracting were what Spencer thought of as stupid ogres. To make matters worse she caught Toby dancing with some slut with too much makeup. She wanted Toby dancing with her.

The vaguely Asian babe at Toby's side was very pretty. He was getting thoroughly wasted. He was just polishing off an Irish Car Bomb and talking to Hanna and her muscle-bound hunk when he saw Spencer and a clinger walking towards them. His head locked up for a moment, then he made some pitiful excuse to Hanna. He moved back out to the floor with his girl, looking to join Caleb. The girl was very cute and a great dancer, but Toby couldn't get Spencer out of his head.

Spencer was beautiful. Her mini-dress clung skintight to her as she swayed with perfect grace to the music, her hips pumping erotically with the booming beat, her arms waving in the air as if drifting in the rhythm. Her tight legs and even tighter ass flexed and stretched and swiveled with her every movement, flowing with effortless grace. The overhead lights shined on her hair, and cast fleeting glimpses of the flash in her eyes and the shadows of her chest.

Toby really cared about Spencer, and he knew he was going to have to drum up the courage to tell her. The more he debated with himself, the more he convinced himself it could happen. Dancing to the music, his head filled with all the hope and optimism of a promising future between them filled with happiness and love (or at least great sex).

Then he forgot all about that as soon as he saw that gorilla slap Spencer.

Spencer had been trying to keep her ogre's hands off her all night. She was also watching out for Hanna. She knew she had step in before her guy tried to drag her friend off to a bathroom. She politely thanked the moron grinding on her for the evening, but explained that it was getting late and she should get home. Then she gently grabbed a hold of Hanna, and explained to her guy that they BOTH had to leave. Hanna protested and tried to keep dancing, but she started to come away with Spencer eventually.

"Aww, c'mon, baby. There's lots of time. It's still early!" her boy protested.

Despite his protests and Hanna mumbling that she could dance all night, Spencet led her off the floor to find Ezra and Aria. They'd spent most of the night snuggling with each other in a booth and occasionally slow dancing to the techno beats. Spencer had to wonder how the heck do you slow dance to super-fast techno...

Anyways, Ezra never drank and so he was the keeper of the keys to Caleb's SUV. He handed off the keys to Aria to let the girls into the car while he went to find Toby and Caleb.

At this point Hanna was beyond wasted. She was half asleep by now, her eyelids drooping down as she leaned against Spencer's shoulder, burping every now and then.

"Han, come on now. Han, wake up Han."

They stepped outside into the cold mountain air, the heat steaming off their bodies as they made it down the steps and headed for the parking lot. Aria had moved to Hanna's other side, helping Spencer carry her towards the car. Unfortunately, the two ogres from before followed them outside, apparently not wanting to let them leave. They pushed past Spencer and over to Hanna. One put his hand on her hip and the other tried to cradle her head. "Wake up, baby. I wasn't finished with you yet." His hand cupped her ass and the other openly fondled her boobs while he ducked his head down to try and steal a kiss. Hanna was gone and there was no way she could resist him in this state.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled. "Get your hands off of her!"

Aria tried to pull Hanna away and Spencer reached up, tapping the guy's shoulder to get his attention. That's when the big gorilla turned and slapped her, knocking her to the ground.

Toby, Caleb, and Ezra had exited the club just in time to bare witness to that. They watched in horror as Spencer's head rotated with the impact and how her body went limp to fall to the ground.

Toby didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, or just primal instinct, but his mind snapped. He was yelling out and broke into a dead run as he charged one big asshole who outweighed him by a hundred pounds. Five feet from him his feet left the ground. He turned at the sound of Toby's yell, just in time for him to tackle the ogre right in the chest. The momentum took them to the ground.

Aria was screaming and tugging Hanna away from the fight. Toby got his bearings just in time to see Caleb launching a vicious punch at the other asshole, watching it connect with his midsection and doubling him over in pain. Toby's man got to his feet first, but then there was Ezra, all one hundred and fifty lanky pounds of him diving in at this guy who weighed twice as much as he did. Toby threw a few more punches, then there was a blinding pain to the side of his head. A black cloud creeped into his vision. He watched dimly as Caleb ripped off a wicked kick, and then Toby fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

The next thing he knew his head was ringing, little stars dancing before his face. He was in bed, just wearing his boxer shorts. A lamp was on somewhere behind him, but other than that the windows were still dark. His vision swam erratically, he couldn't focus on anything specific. Squinting a bit he managed to read the digital clock on the nightstand next to him, indicating it was still only 4 AM. He let out a low moan, and turned over. Sleep was rapidly catching up with him again, and he knew he would be fast asleep in a few moments.

Spinning around in bed, Toby came face to face with someone that wasn't Caleb. Spencer was asleep next to him, shivering a little on top of the bedspread, clad only in long pajama pants and matching button down top. Toby had just enough energy to pull the blankets over her, tucking her in tightly, before once again passing out.

The next morning brought the sun streaking in through the balcony-doors. Spencer blinked and opened her eyes, trying to shield herself against the penetrating rays. She looked to her side, and Toby hadn't moved much. He slept peacefully.

Checking the clock, Spencer saw that it was already 10 o'clock. She guessed due to the events of the previous night, no one was going skiing this morning. She slid out from under the covers, then grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and opened one of the balcony doors, tiptoeing outside. There were two lounge chairs outside, so she settled into one of them. Spencer wrapped the blanket around her for extra warmth and leant back to stretch out.

It seemed so peaceful out there. The air was clean and crisp, and Spencer could see the snow-capped mountains with crystal clarity in every direction. Small birds created a soothing rhythm of sounds, mingling with the light wind rustling through the trees.

She heard the door open behind her, and then there was Toby settling himself into the chair next to her, bare-chested against the cold air. For the first time since Friday, Spencer didn't tense up upon sight of him. They both just stared out at the view, relaxing.

The silence was not awkward like it had been the day before. Spencer never felt any pressure to say anything. They were back to the old friends just enjoying each other's presence and witnessing the world together. But Toby obviously had something to say. He kept looking over to her, as if to speak before retreating back into himself. He did this three times before Spencer got slightly annoyed, "Toby. Spit it out."

He looked abashed, then sat up and turned in the chair toward her before saying, "Spencer, Friday night was fantastic."

Spencer grinned, still looking out towards the mountain, remembering the heavenly feelings coursing through her body in the tub. When he didn't continue, she turned to look at him. "I sense a 'but' coming in here..."

"No, no 'buts.' It was more than fantastic. You were... you were unbelievable!" he blurted. Then he looked down and mumbled something. "I just wanted to say how sorry I was for taking advantage of you." His head hung low. "It's been eating at me every second since then."

"Toby, you didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it as much as you did, maybe more. I'm just as responsible for what happened as you are. I just felt weird afterwards, but that's not your fault." Spencer sighed and looked away. "We just crossed the line, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I didn't know how to act around you after it."

"That's what I mean. I didn't know how to act around you, either, so I just ended up avoiding you as much as I could. But I was thinking about that. The line is crossed. We can either go back to being friends and just try to pretend that Friday night hasn't changed our friendship... or..." he drifted off, once again trying to gather up his nerve.

"Or what?"

"Spencer, you know I care about you. But last night I realized that I care FOR you. I missed you yesterday and it made me realize how much I'd hate my life if you weren't around. That's why I got so pissed when that asshole slapped you."

Spencer laughed, "So you decided to charge on in and attack?"

"Well, yeah."

"Thanks. For coming to my rescue."

"Anytime. And that's what I mean, I want to always be there to rescue you. And I want to be with you even when you don't need rescuing. Spencer, I want to be with you."

Toby sat there expectantly, watching the wheels turning inside of Spencer's head. Her gaze returned outwards to nature thinking about Toby's words.

Then they heard the revving noise of the hot tub beneath the balcony and someone was apparently starting it up. Voice trickled upwards, and they recognized the chatter from Hanna and Caleb.

Caleb spoke first, "Oh this is going to feel good on my aching muscles."

"Aww, poor baby. Come on, I'll give you a great massage. It's the least I can do to say thank you for rescuing me."

"Well then, you can always give me a thank you blowjob," Caleb joked.

Hanna just laughed out loud.

Spencer looked at Toby, nodding her head back towards the door, and they went inside. Once inside Spencer spoke, "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Toby hoped it would be an answer to his proposition, but he'd remain tortured for a while longer. He followed Spencer toward the stairs.

They were just passing Ezra and Aria's room when they heard a loud, passionate, "Yes!" float through the door, followed by the unmistakable sound of a headboard banging against a wall. Toby looked at Spencer, who had stopped as well. They just grinned and continued down the stairs.

"Looks like Aria is giving Ezra more than a thank you blowjob," Spencer said once they got safely away from their room. She went into the kitchen simply started toasting a bagel.

Toby gathered up one of his own. They moved over to the couch, and sat down to stare at the inactive TV. Spencer came and sat right next to Toby, close to him, which he took as a good sign. They both stared straight ahead for awhile, lost in their own thoughts.

Toby was getting frustrated with Spencer's silence and he was about to say something, but then he heard a wail and moan from somewhere behind him. The groan had come from the patio area. He craned his head around to look and what he saw sent shock through him. Spencer also turned around to look and her gaze followed Toby's towards the patio. She nearly dropped her plate to the floor in surprise.

Caleb was lying flat on his back across the patio's wood flooring. His hips were at the edge of the hot tub with his legs dangling into the water. Hanna had tugged the waistband of his trunks down, and was licking his dick like a lollipop.

Both Toby and Spencer were deathly quiet, entranced by watching Hanna's head bobbing up and down Caleb's pole. Caleb's hands were in Hanna's hair, his deep groans coming out with every pumping motion of Hanna's lips.

Toby stirred a little in his seat, attempting to readjust his shorts and untrap his growing cock. Without really thinking about it, Spencer reached around from behind his back and did it for him. Grasping Toby's rapidly-hardening dick from outside the material of his shorts, Spencer gently tugged it until it was fully erect. His whole body froze when he felt her touch, but made no move to stop her.

They were headed down that same path they had started in the hot tub that earlier night. But the more Spencer thought about it, the more she realized that Toby had been right. They had a solidly-built friendship. They had a strong emotional foundation that gave them the freedom to take risks like this. She wanted to see this through.

Their eyes were still glued to Hanna's bobbing head. They kept watching even when Spencer took things a step further and slipped her hand into Toby's shorts. Toby felt her cool hand circling his hot flesh and setting into a gentle pumping motion. At the same time, Hanna took to just lavishing her mouth's attention on the head of Caleb's dick while her fist wrapped around his shaft as if to pump his cum out of him.

Spencer then felt Toby's hand reaching back and slipping down into her own pajama pants. He found the inside of her panties and then his fingers quickly pushed into her pussy. Toby realized immediately that Spencer was so wet already from watching what was going on. Spencer gasped loudly at Toby's finger penetration. Her hot breath blew into his ear which only seemed to get him even more turned on.

Caleb pulled Hanna out of the water. The steam from the heat on her body rose up into the cool air. He spun her around until her hips were just hovering above his head. Caleb tugged the strings of her bikini bottom until the material dropped down to her ankles. She then lowered her bare pussy down to his awaiting mouth, his tongue extending upwards and into her.

Toby and Spencer knew that Hanna and Caleb couldn't see them. The sun was shining in from the patio and had to be turning the sliding door into a reflective mirror on their side. Besides, the back of the couch blocked the view of what Toby and Spencer were doing to each other. This little voyeuristic thrill got them even more aroused than before. Spencer could feel her body headed towards a climax.

Caleb was very skilled and very experienced so Hanna was having a hard time keeping her hips still over his face. Toby had managed to turn his hand so that his thumb was strumming Spencer's clit even as his fingers kept thrusting in and out of her juicing slit. Both girls were close to cumming.

Hanna's orgasm rolled off of her: her legs tensed up and clamped down around Caleb's head, her eyes shot opened, and her lips formed a powerful suction around Caleb's cock. The made Caleb cum too. Hanna swallowed his load quickly as he began to pump his seed down her throat.

The rush of climax hit Spencer. She soaked Toby's hand as she rode the pleasure. In an attempt to stifle her scream, she bit down on Toby's neck in front of her, not letting go until the waves of pleasure had passed through her. And then Toby was pulling his hand out, tasting his fingers experimentally even as she removed her hand from his still-hard dick to make sure she looked like someone who hadn't just had an orgasm.

"That's not very nice." Aria's voice rang out behind them, seeming as loud as a gunshot in the silence hanging in the air. "You could've at least let him cum."

Spencer turned around to see Aria and Ezra descending the stairs, fully dressed to go skiing. Toby turned around as well, rubbing his neck at the point where Spencer had left a deep purple hickey on him.

Aria stopped next to him by the couch, looking at Spencer. "So I guess this means you own him now, right?"

Spencer was saved further embarrassment when Hanna and Caleb came strolling in, Caleb with a giant grin on his face. "So, time to get ready and get some afternoon fun in, right?"

Toby then retreated with Caleb back to their room to get dressed into their snow gear. Like everyone else, Caleb noticed the purple bruise on Toby's neck immediately, "So, how was she?"

"What?"

"Well, didn't you guys do it?"

Toby looked in annoyance at him. "No. We just talked, that's all."

"Ah, yes. I remember how dangerous talking can be. It often results in hickeys, purely through the power of words." He continued slipping into his snow pants. "Come on. Last night you run out like a knight in shining armor to rescue her..."

"...and get knocked flat on my ass and rendered unconscious. Really heroic."

"Well, ignoring that for a minute. The medics declared that you suffered a mild concussion. Just a badge of honor to symbolize your heroism. Wounded in the line of duty and all that. So Spencer decides to nurse her hero back to health. When we put you in the bed, you were so groggy and zoned out you just went right to sleep. She wouldn't leave your side. She just watched over you. She even refused to let us make sure she didn't have any bruise-marks left from that slap. Hanna and I both had to promise to watch you before she would even shower and change. Eventually she just fell asleep on the bed, still watching over you."

A thought occurred to Toby, one that would hopefully explain some current events. "So with Spencer in this bed with me, where did you sleep last night?"

"Well, let's just say... I didn't have to sleep outside on the couch..."

In the girls' room, Hanna was pulling her thermal underwear directly over her prodigious breasts and answering a similar line of questioning from Spencer.

"Spencer, we're all friends here. Caleb had already seen me naked. I figured he might as well share the bed. I was fully clothed anyway."

Spencer slipped into her own snow clothes, checking her appearance in the mirror the whole time. "Okay, so Caleb slept here and it was all innocent. Nothing happened, right?"

"Well..."

"Oh my god. Did you fuck him in our bed?"

"Shhh! Quiet down..." Hanna actually blushed a little. "So in the middle of the night... you know how guys get hard whenever they're sleeping... Well I rolled around a bit in my sleep, you know how I can never stay still at night..."

"I know, you nearly pushed me off the bed Friday night."

"So I woke up in the middle of the night spooned against him. His arm was around me and his dick was pressing into my ass. I don't think he was doing it on purpose, he was out-cold and snoring."

"Hmm, I wonder if Toby ever woke up with Caleb wrapped around him?" They both giggled at the thought. "So this big, strong, handsome man is cuddling with you..."

"... and I was kind of horny from last night..."

"So..."

"So I just kind of stripped his shorts down, straddled him, and stuck it in me before he even woke up."

"What?!"

"Oh but he woke up... he's good with his hands..." Hanna kind of spaced out for a minute, as if replaying the night's festivities in her mind. "So yeah, we kind of just fucked last night."

"Eww. Okay, I'm not sleeping in this bed tonight."

Hanna grinned at that. "I was hoping you'd say that. That way I can fuck him again tonight!"

"Hey, but where am I going to sleep?"

"I figured you would be with Toby tonight. Aren't you guys together now?"

"No!" Spencer blurted out before thinking about it. "I mean... I don't know..."

"Then why does he have that thing on his neck. I figured you two did it last night."

"No!"

"Oh, I see. He just fell against the doorjamb and bruised himself."

"Well..."

Spencer knew Hanna was right. As far as anybody outside of Toby and her were concerned, they were a couple now. Spencer finished dressing, and they all headed back to the slopes to get in a couple hours of fun.

That day on the slopes was different from the one before it. Spencer was glued to Toby's side the whole afternoon. In a way it felt like old times. They were friendly: talking and chatting amicably. They were even flirting a little, like they did when they were just friends.

In every conversation though they felt like they were at a fork in the road, unsure of which way to go just yet. If they went one way, their friendship could return to normal. If they went the other, they could find out if it could be something more. Either way, it seemed like win-win situation in Toby's mind, but he resolved to let Spencer make that determination in her own time. If it wasn't meant to be, he could live with it easily. Anything to preserve a solid relationship with a wonderful girl.

Of course, not making things any easier was this aura of sexual tension surrounding all of them. While Hanna and Caleb certainly didn't act like a romantic couple, their friendship had apparently evolved. Both of them very obviously flirted with whatever cute people they ran into, without a trace of jealousy on either of their parts. Caleb even got the number of a cute ski instructor, whom he promised he would meet up with later that night.

Ezra and Aria were still happy in their safe and comfortable status. On the slopes, Ezra ended up flat on his back, but not from a fall. Aria was on top of him, facing backwards with her pants around her ankles, and her arms behind her to use as leverage to lift her slender body up and down as she fucked him. It was surprising that the others hadn't heard their moaning until they walked right up to it. The boys just groaned in amazement as the girls giggled. Aria merely turned around to give them a thumbs up that she and Ezra were just fine.

Before this weekend, there's no way they all could be around this much sex without getting embarrassed. Their shame, their modesty were gone. With this much fucking going around, Toby and Spencer were finding it very hard to think of each other in friendship terms anymore.

They returned back to the house to get ready for another party. They still wanted to have a good time, but the last thing they needed was a repeat of drunken guys slobbering over the ladies again. And so the six of them left together then proceeded to get hammered and have a good time, always together. For a while, they had lots of room on the dance floor. An hour and three rounds of drinks later, things were starting to get crowded, and the dancing was starting to get a little closer.

At first they'd just been dancing in a loose circle, but as the alcohol started buzzing and the music started bumping the girls moved in closer to get their freak on. The girls rotated grinding hips and rubbing sweaty bodies all over the boys, and on each other for their entertainment. Toby enjoyed every second he had Spencer pressed up against him. Her eyes would flash every time their eyes met, and he felt drunk on excitement.

As the party died down, Hanna pulled the girls aside, ostensibly to have a "girls talk." When they returned, Spencer just grabbed Toby's hand and headed for the door. Hanna announced, "We're leaving!" So Spencer snuggled in the last row of the SUV with Toby. They quickly started kissing madly. His hand had slipped beneath her blouse and was rubbing her braless breasts before they even left the parking lot.

Spencer still didn't know if this thing with Toby was meant to become a romantic relationship. They were still on the cusp, walking a tightrope from which they could easily fall off to one side or the other. For this weekend though, they could just have some fun. They could enjoy each other as more than friends. It was like the vacation had put them in a bubble, cut off from the outside world and there how they acted "didn't count."

Hanna had taken things a step further, flattening Caleb on his back across the bench seat in front of Toby and Spencer. She was lying on top of him and her hand was in his pants. Aria was busy driving, but she'd never driven anything this big through snow, and Ezra's drunken fondles to her body didn't help her. The sudden bumps and jerky turns only added to everyone's excitement though. It made every touch, every grope, every caress that much more random and pleasantly unexpected.

Once they pulled up to the house, Hanna ordered everyone into the hot tub. They quickly changed into suits, but something in the back of all their heads told them they wouldn't be wearing them for very long.

Hanna herself skipped the suit entirely, donning a long white T-shirt and nothing underneath. She said the guys would be happier with that than any string bikini she could put together. Once they got situated in the tub, with a fresh round of drinks in the cooler, Hanna was proven right. Once it got wet, the T-shirt clung to every nook and cranny of her tits, so she was effectively naked. As if that wasn't enough, the hem refused to stay around her waist, instead floating upwards to offer glimpses of her naked crotch area whenever bubbles didn't obstruct the view. All three guys merely gawked and ogled her whenever they got the chance.

After a few minutes of soaking, Hanna ordered the guys out of the water, to sit on the hot tub's edge. Then she produced three strips of cloth, and got the girls to blindfold each of their men. Toby just looked at Spencer with a puzzled expression, but lust and eagerness held his tongue. She gave him her bravest smile, and told him to enjoy it, then covered up his eyes.

Once the blindfolds had descended, and the men couldn't see anymore, the fun began. Hanna's voice cut through the background noise like a knife. "Guys, this is just our way of saying thank you for coming to our rescue the other night. For getting yourselves beat up to preserve our honor, we thank you in a way I know you're going to enjoy."

Then their shorts were violently tugged down. If there was any resistance, their girl pushed them gently back urging them to relax. Toby was worried that this was too good to be true; that the girls were pranking them by leaving them naked in the cold. But Toby's worries went away when his cold cock was quickly enveloped by a warm heat, like two soft blankets being pressed and wrapped around it. After a moment he realized that it could only be Spencer's mouth. Low grunts to either side of Toby told him that the other two guys were receiving similar treatment.

Spencer started in on a rhythmic sucking, sending lightning bolts of pleasure along Toby's rod. After a moment she stopped, the heavenly valley between her lips to be replaced by the firm grip of hands, and then his shaft was descending into a mouth once again. Toby's mind flashed back to memories of Caleb's joke of a request for a thank you blowjob. Apparently, Hanna had talked the girls into granting that request to all three of them.

Toby felt the skilled tongue dance along the crown of his cock, as if she knew exactly how he wanted to be touched in order to give him the maximum amount of pleasure. Her fingers caressed his balls and her hands were pumping along his length, coaxing the pleasure out of him.

Toby felt her back off, and for a moment he thought it felt like there were too many hands grasping at his rod. But then the wet heat was back, and his entire dick was being deep-throated. Toby was in paradise.

Toby thought to himself, "If only I didn't have this damn blindfold on." He knew that being unable to see would heighten his arousal, but a part of him wondered if there was an ulterior motive behind it. As if to answer that unspoken question, the blindfold was soon taken off of him.

Toby looked down to the bobbing head in his lap. Then Toby was shocked to see Aria, not Spencer, giving him a furious blowjob. Aria looked up and smiled a mischievous grin before she descended back downwards and deep-throated Toby once again.

Toby scanned around the hot tub, the surprise still evident in his face. Spencer was bent over Caleb, looking to be having just as much fun sending sensations of pleasure through his erect cock. On Toby's other side, Hanna was treating Ezra, but having a hard time stuffing his thick dick into her mouth.

Aria was good. Toby now knew why Ezra always seemed such a happy guy. He was amazed that her small mouth was able to take him in that much. Toby stared at her perky tits. They were as perfectly formed as he remembered them to be from the other night, barely even sagging downwards despite her current position.

Toby was surprisingly not that jealous at Caleb getting Spencer for the moment because he knew if he played his cards right he'd have Spencer forever.

Suddenly, Hanna stopped what she was doing with Ezra and just sort of gave up. She got everyone's attention and pleaded, "Aria!? Can I please just fuck him?" One second after Aria's gentle nod of permission, Hanna lifted herself out of the water, and ripped the wet T-shirt over her head. Ezra's eyes just bugged out seeing Hanna's big, firm tits up close and personal. His eyeballs bugged out even more when she sank her pussy down onto his cock. Hanna's scream of pleasure echoed out into the night as she felt him penetrate her. Then she rose up and continued to pile drive herself with increasing fury until she managed to get him buried all the way. But Ezra's self-control had already been worn down by the blowjobs, and after a few minutes, he yelled out that he was going to cum. Hanna pulled off of him and then stuffed his cock back into her mouth, just in time for him to fill her mouth with his cum. She swallowed every last drop, and then popped off of him to leave his sweating body to steam in the cool air.

Caleb was about to blow his top just moments later, and Spencer pulled her lips off of him just as he exploded in her face. Shot after shot of his sticky cum flew threw the air, splattering onto her face and upper body. Once Caleb had subsided, Spencer turned and perched herself on the edge of the tub, trying to cool off. Hanna quickly slid her naked body over to Spencer.

Hanna brought her face up close to Spencer's naked body. "Remember Emily's sleepovers during Senior Year?" Spencer nodded, seeing the lust glazing over Hanna's eyes. Spencer knew what was coming.

Hanna leaned in and kissed Spencer tenderly. Her arms reached behind Spencer, caressing her back as she lowered her to the patio floor. Hanna then proceeded to lick every droplet of Caleb's cum off of Spencer's face and tits, pausing only to suck her sensitive nipples. Hanna worked her lips downwards, and then tugged Spencer's bikini bottoms off her hips. Spencer was now naked, wet, and waiting. Hanna's tongue hit Spencer's clit and all coherent thought left her mind. Sometimes girls are just the best at oral. They know EXACTLY what they're doing.

Meanwhile Toby shut his eyes tightly, as he headed closer and closer to the edge. Aria was amazing at getting his entire shaft down her throat at once, every millimeter of skin in her mouth tickled with ecstasy. And then Toby came, blasting a load down the bottom of her throat. Aria gagged for a moment, and then swallowed as much as she could before it was overflowing her mouth and trickling down her chin. She scooped up whatever she missed, licking it off her finger tips. Then she gave Toby a smile and turned around to hunt for the other boys.

Toby turned to look at the scene before him, and instantly his dick was reviving itself. Hanna was licking the last bits of Caleb's cum off Spencer's tits, and by the time she began to tongue Spencer's pussy he was just about recharged. Hanna's tight ass was pointing back toward him, and the gaping pink folds of her pussy were beckoning him closer.

Hanna had moved back into the water to bring herself to a better angle of attacking Spencer's pussy. Toby joined her immediately, standing behind her on the bottom of the hot tub. Their hips were just barely above water, and when his hands grabbed at her ass, she stopped wiggling and just spread her legs. Toby guided his rock-hard cock forwards and slipped into Hanna's heavenly pussy. Between her soft folds and the water's heat, Hanna was like a velvet glove. She had amazing control over her muscles. They squeezed, caressed, contracted, and released around Toby's shaft, playing him like a finely tuned instrument as he slowly pumped back and forth within her.

The others weren't idle either. Aria was kneeling across some towels and had Caleb drilling into her doggy style while she did her best to deep-throat Ezra at the other end. She seemed to be having problems as Caleb's continual thrusting kept causing her to stop and moan and try to catch her breath.

Toby had to get his hands on Hanna's tits, and once he did he used her breasts as hand-holds to yank her body onto his cock over and over. However, this didn't mean she let up on Spencer at all. Thanks to Hanna's skilled pussy-eating, Spencer had already cum twice during their little threesome. Hanna herself was quaking from getting fucked soon after. Toby dropped one hand to rub her clit, and her hips shuddered as she lifted her head from Spencer's pussy to scream in ecstasy.

After Hanna came down from her climax, Toby pulled out. Hanna turned around and pressed her lips to his. He could taste Spencer's pussy on her lips, and he loved it. "We're really going to have to do that again sometime," she whispered in his ear and then swam away.

Spencer just sat up from her stop against the tub with a playful smile. "Got some of that for me?"

Toby's dick was still hard. It was even pointing out towards her, as if trying to reach out to her pussy of its own accord. "Hell, yeah."

"Promise not to pull out of me at the last second this time?"

He grinned, "I promise."

Toby stepped across the tub, standing up on the bench seat at the edge, and leant forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, tenderly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. No more words were exchanged. Toby scooped up her ass into his hands and pushed his body forward, sheathing his cock into her hilt in one go. Spencer wrapped her legs around Toby and crossed them behind his back, tugging him in even tighter and threatening to never let him go.

Ezra and Aria had returned to the tub, with Aria in Ezra's lap riding him hard and sending waves out in every direction. Hanna and Caleb were trying out some pretzel position that showed off Hanna's amazing flexibility. Toby could have watched both couples going at it for hours, but once his eyes moved back onto Spencer's, they didn't move away again. He could feel the universe shrinking until nothing existed except for her, and their fucking.

Toby barely blinked. He just stared into Spencer's eyes to watch the ripples of pleasure echoing in them. Spencer looked through him as if she could see through the windows of his soul. Eternal happiness radiated out at her, burning through the haze of alcohol, burning through the lust until there was nothing left except how much he cared about her. Spencer knew Toby wasn't fucking her anymore. He was making love to her.

When Toby trembled from the orgasm sweeping through him, he felt every last bit of his energy pouring out into her. He felt his doubt washing away. Spencer came with him, her joy replacing any fear. She was wordlessly telling him that she cared just as much about him as I did her.

As they cuddled closer together, basking in the glow of their lovemaking, Toby was filled with hope. He whispered down to her, "This has been a crazy weekend, hasn't it?"

Spencer laughed, "It's making me crazy for you."

As soon as someone from the other side of the tub shouted, "My turn!" Spencer and Toby knew the vacation was far from over.

Toby awoke the following morning with Spencer in his arms. It was a feeling he felt he could get used to. He loved opening his eyes and seeing her smiling face on the pillow next to him. He loved how she nuzzled into his cheek before kissing it. He loved the softness of her lips on his skin. He loved her scent filling his nostrils. Despite the wonderful bed companion, it was the second night in a row that Toby's body ached beyond belief.

Spencer rolled around in his arms and then she lightly kissed his lips now. They were just soft pecks amidst whispered sighs of happiness. No words. No questions, just cuddling and kissing. Eventually Toby stretched out and got a look at the clock. Spencer saw the clock as well, then turned her luminous eyes to him. "We'd better get downstairs. Don't want to hold everybody up."

The group had already agreed that since that day would be their last day on the mountain, they'd skip the crowds and just enjoy nature until they had to go home. Work and school were waiting for them.

Spencer and Toby cleaned themselves up a bit, made sure they were presentable, then headed downstairs. Somewhat unsurprisingly, pleasurable moans traveled up the stairway as they descended. Whatever spell upon the group from the last night was still working its magic.

Hanna and Aria were naked on the couch. Caleb and Ezra were on their knees in front of them with their heads buried in their respective girls' crotches. Hanna had her hand on top of Caleb's head, pressing him more closely to her pussy just like Aria was with Ezra. The two girls were also periodically kissing and fondling each other.

Toby followed Spencer into the kitchen. Toby was so enthralled by what going on on the couch that it took him awhile to notice that Spencer had handed him an orange juice and a bagel. He could feel his cock stirring, and he cast a lustful gaze at Spencer and said, "Want another go join them?"

Spencer just laughed. "Not right now. I'm still sore from that pounding you gave me last night... or was it this morning?"

Toby frowned, momentarily dejected. But he didn't have long to sulk as one particular set of moans escalated into a high-pitched wail as Hanna crested over into a shuddering climax. Toby felt even more aroused watching Hanna's firm breasts heaving and her hips twitching.

When her eyes opened up again, she moved Caleb's head back. Then, she lifted her feet and stepped off the couch, heading directly for Toby seated at the dining table. Without further ado, she tugged at his arms to stand him up. Then Hanna proceeded to drop his pants to the floor. Toby looked back at Spencer, who merely shrugged and returned to her food. Once Toby was naked, Hanna gave him a BIG smile, showing a gleaming row of white teeth. "I told you we were going to do this again."

Hanna pushed him sending him backwards. He tripped and fell onto his back across the love-seat, positioned opposite the big couch. Hanna then jumped atop him, but not before he grabbed her and rolled her off the love-seat and onto the thick shag carpet. Toby enjoyed surprising her, and before she knew it he had buried his cock deep inside her soaked pussy.

Meanwhile Caleb moved to the kitchen to make some cereal while Aria was in Ezra's lap, her hips wiggling as she rode him.

Hanna was quickly gasping in pleasure, her hands clawing at Toby's back as he thrusted into her over and over. Those fantastic pussy muscles she had were at work, really giving them both maximum pleasure. Toby was fresh from a good night's sleep and horny as hell, and fucking Hanna took on an energetic urgency until he was pistoning in and out of her as fast as he had ever fucked a woman before. Hanna was being overloaded with pleasure to the point where she forgot English and was yelling incoherently in gibberish.

Hanna and Toby kept fucking that way until Toby's knees were getting sore. He could feel my muscles burning from the intensity of the little workout, but then Hanna was cumming with a high-pitched shriek that threatened to shatter Toby's eardrum, her back arching off the floor as her shoulders writhed against the carpet. The rolling waves of her climax only added to the chaos inside her pussy, the extra lubrication allowing Toby to glide in and out of her even more easily to ram his dick deep into her body with every stroke.

When Hanna collapsed back down to the floor, she wrapped her legs around Toby and told him to flip over. Holding her in his arms, his biceps straining a bit to keep them together, Toby flipped onto his back. Hanna took control of him with his cock still buried inside of her, still gasping as she recovered from the monstrous orgasm. Then Hanna lay forwards, pressing her fabulous tits into his face to let him lick at them.

Then Hanna turned her head to the kitchen and winked. Caleb left his half eaten cereal on the table and approached her and Toby, his hard-dick pointing the way. Hanna paused for a moment from fucking Toby when Caleb grabbed her hips. Caleb's hands spread apart her cheeks, and he started fucking her ass. Ezra showed up a moment later, standing next to Hanna's head before she reached out to suck his thick cock into her mouth.

Spencer finished off eating her breakfast, then idly rubbed at her core over her pajamas watching the triple-penetration Hanna was experiencing. Aria moved to eat something, complaining that all the good cereals were gone. She too fell into a silence watching the amazing fucking before her eyes. They all moved with an ungraceful jerky rhythm, plugging away at Hanna's holes. They seemed to be getting little direct pleasure out of it, but Hanna was in absolute paradise. She couldn't even suppress a smile enough to stay focused on sucking Ezra off, and her eyes were dancing as she felt every hole in her plugged up. Within minutes she had two more orgasms and was beginning to look a little dazed.

Aria had worn down Ezra with their fucking earlier on the couch, and since Hanna had a talented mouth, once she started to focus on him, his time was short. So after Hanna's second orgasm Ezra pulled out and began to spray his cum all over Hanna's face. Hanna simply twisted her head all about in an attempt to get as much of it on her face as she could. Not long after that, Hanna's tight ass became to much for Caleb, and his hips bucked one last time against her cheeks, filling up her backdoor with his cum.

Caleb pulled out, giving Hanna's ass an appreciative final spank. Then he staggered up the stairs, headed for the shower. He was dripping with sweat, and his bulging muscles glistened in the light. Spencer watched his cute butt flex as he went up the stairs. She smiled evilly to herself. Watching Hanna get fucked had made Spencer dripping wet. She left the table to go after Caleb.

As the last man standing, Toby was determined to send Hanna into another shrieking orgasm. He released his lip lock on her tits and flipped her over once again onto her back. Then he pulled a pillow off the couch and placed it underneath her lower back to elevate her hips. With a firm grip on her, Toby sank his cock back into her and began to pound in and out with increasingly hard strokes, yanking her light body back against his pelvis with an iron grip on her waist.

There was so much juice inside her pussy she was soaking his cock. It made her so slick, granting Toby a lack of friction so he could keep from spilling his load until she was satisfied. Toby attacked her clit with a fury and Hanna was gasping to get air. Her body was exhausted from multiple orgasms. Each little gasp was a sign she was getting closer and closer. Her arms and shoulders went limp, her feet digging into the floor. Hanna had finally exhausted herself, her body was a limp rag doll as Toby mercilessly pounded into her.

Hanna let out a long wail ending with a whimper as her body exploded with pleasure, her limbs tensing up one last time as the orgasm rushed through her body. Toby finally let himself go, growling as he fired a load that had been building up over night, emptying himself into her soaked pussy and mixing his cum in her already overflowing cunt. Hanna's eyes rolled back into her head and her limbs went limp once again as she passed out.

Toby stood up and tried to catch his breath. He stared at Hanna's unconscious body for a while. She looked so peaceful and at the same time so ravaged. Her body was sort of on top of the cushion he'd placed under her, but she was mostly on the floor. Her arms and legs were splayed out in every direction and her pussy was leaking their mingling juices. Her hair radiated around her head and her bountiful chest rose and fell slowly as she slept. She'd just had close to ten orgasms and her body finally gave out.

Toby, on the other hand, had just had his first orgasm and had plenty more where that came from. He felt his cock stirring as he stared one final time at Hanna's nude body. Toby turned around and headed off to search for new prey.

Aria was eyeing him thoughtfully, and unabashedly checking out his toned body, washboard abs, and rapidly re-energizing dick. She was clad only in a red silk robe, the top opened up just enough to give one a tantalizing glimpse of her curvy tits. Toby smiled at her near-naked body curled up in a dining table chair, but Spencer re-entered his mind. Since he found that she wasn't in the room anymore he felt the need to go find her.

Toby gave Aria his warmest smile and promised, "Later..." Then he turned and headed up the stairs. Spencer wasn't in their room, but he heard the shower running in the bathroom. The door was ajar, so he decided to poke his head in.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Spencer's voice screamed out from behind the curtain. Spencer pushed back against the shower stall. The tile was really cold against her back, but she didn't really care that much. All of her senses were focused on the incredible fuck she was getting from Caleb.

Spencer focused on feeling his thick hard cock plunging itself over and over into her pussy and stretching her lips wide open with every thrust. Caleb's grip on her ass was tight, his bulging muscles straining with the effort of holding her upright and pinned against the shower wall. His chest was crushing her breasts against her ribs. Caleb's head turned to the side and bit down on Spencer's shoulder. All of his focus was on driving himself higher and deeper into her.

Spencer couldn't hold the raw emotions back any longer. "Oh, fuck, yes!" She repeated the exclamation even louder this time. Her words were fuel to Caleb's fire, and his hips plowed forward with increasing power. Spencer continued to speak dirty thoughts into his ear, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder! Deeper! Oh, yes! Can you feel it? Can you feel my pussy squeezing you? Oh, Caleb it's soooo goooood..." Her last word trailed off into oblivion to be replaced by a breathless moan as Caleb gave it to her particularly deeply with his next push.

Spencer normally didn't consider herself a very vocal performer during sex. To be sure, she knew that little breathy moans and gasps that she made always got her partner aroused, but she'd always thought that crass swearing during sex was corny. But this wasn't just crass swearing during sex. This was animalistic FUCKING and Spencer just couldn't help herself.

Caleb had devolved into some kind of wild animal by this point. He was like a powerful, sex-hungry ape who's entire vocabulary now consisted of grunts and muffled 'Hrrmphs' with every thrust.

Spencer was sweating faster than the cascading water could wash it away. Her legs and ass were sore from where his hands had a grip on her. The slightly uneven tile of the shower wall was scratching her back. But to have a gorgeous man fucking her was all that mattered to Spencer. Her mind was already gone and given over to lustful instinctive fucking.

Spencer came to two screaming climaxes this way before Caleb finally tired and lowered her to the shower floor. But then the animal inside him returned, so he just spun her around and bent her forward. Caleb pushed her face and upper body against the wall underneath the shower head before getting behind her and plunging his shaft all the way into her in one go. Spencer felt the hot shower spray on her back as Caleb's thrusts pushed her back and forth. The water was dribbling off of her, running down the crack of her ass to where their bodies fused.

Spencer was screaming so loud that she was sure the whole house could hear her. Her memory blacked out for a few moments as she felt another orgasm shatter her psyche, just from the raw penetration of Caleb's dick. Only another minute passed before he slammed his body forward, again pinning her breasts and face against the cold wall in front of her. Caleb held that position, bellowing out with a roar loud enough to make Tarzan blush as his cannon burst. Spencer felt that weird but erotic sensation of a man's cum inside her, and then they were done.

Spencer's legs buckled, and she sank to her knees on the shower floor. Only by leaning against the wall, feeling the soothing coolness of the tile against her skin did she keep herself upright. Spencer and Caleb stayed there in silence, the only sounds being the rushing of the shower and the soft panting. All of her energy was gone, spent in that last climax. She fought and fought to regain her breath, but then she saw a blackness creeping into her vision. She closed her eyes, surrendering to the rest she needed.

Toby had seen everything. He didn't know why, but he felt betrayed. He knew he had no right to be. He'd just fucked one of her best friends unconscious minutes ago, but yet that green evil haze was welling up inside of him.

"You're just friends, dude," he told himself. "She's just having a good time while we're on vacation."

"Don't let her be the only one," a breathy voice from behind him shook Toby from his thoughts. He turned around and saw Aria was leaning against a doorframe with her red silk robe opened up. She had a finger buried in her pussy as she masturbated herself watching and listening to Spencer and Caleb fucking. Her eyes fluttered with pleasure, then she turned to cast a dark, seductive gaze upon Toby. Her eyes drooped down across his body before locking in place between his legs. He was still naked, and his erection had not sagged a bit.

Toby walked towards Aria, her eyes rising up to connect with his. He saw the flames of lust burning in them. Without another word she took his hand, and led him down the hallway to her bedroom.

Aria brought Toby outside onto her balcony, and then dropped him into a lounge chair. For a moment, Toby felt exposed seeing as how anyone on the mountain could see him if they wanted to look. However, all that worry left his mind as soon as Aria dropped her mouth onto his cock.

As Aria's expert blowjob sent Toby into overload. Toby began to think about it just what he could be missing out on if he started a monogamous relationship with Spencer. He wouldn't be able to fuck Hanna's amazing pussy, nor would he be able to experience more mind-shattering blowjobs from Aria. Aria chose that moment to deep-throat Toby, as if to punctuate his thoughts. As her tongue tickled its way up the underside of his shaft and danced around the end, Toby thought to himself that missing out on this in the future would be horrendously tragic.

By now Toby was having a hard time keeping his hips still, thrusting upwards erratically trying to fuck Aria's mouth. Toby pulled Aria's head off his cock and stood up. He spun her around and she automatically bent over, leaning her hands against the railing and pushing out her ass at him. Toby stepped into position and lifted her silk robe up and off, revealing rosy ass cheeks and pussy, already wet for him.

Toby eased his cock into her, without a care in the world to if anyone could see them. Fucking a gorgeous woman against the railing on a balcony was nothing to be embarrassed about anyway. Toby's ego puffed up like a giant as he began to drive his way into Aria's pussy. His hands clutched at her perfectly-shaped tits while she reached one hand between her legs to rub her own clit. Toby's hand soon joined hers, rubbing with her as his hips bucked forwards to pump into her. Toby watched her react with lustful pride as his long dick disappeared and reappeared from Aria's sweating body. The cold wind was piercing all around them, making them fuck each other even faster to ward the cold away.

With hands on her hips and Toby jack hammering away, Aria was brought to a wailing orgasm, her whole body vibrating against Toby. When it had passed, she turned around and launched herself into his arms, her legs crossing around his hips and kissing him with a fury. As fantastic as her kiss was, Toby's cock waited impatiently to be back in her warm pussy. With his hands on her ass, Toby lifted Aria up until he was able to slip back inside her pussy.

They screwed upright for a minute with her tongue plunging into his mouth in time with his thrusts. But Toby couldn't maintain the position, so while still buried inside of her, he staggered back indoors before literally falling forwards onto her bed. With her body clutched against him, Aria shrieked playfully as they fell together. Her back slammed down onto the soft mattress and Toby's upper body crushed her a little.

The fall also meant Toby's cock was pushed deep into her pussy. Aria screamed in mixed pleasure and pain as she was penetrated more deeply than she'd ever felt in her life. Their pelvises clashed together painfully but the sensations of pleasure more than overwhelmed them. Then they were fucking again; hard and driving thrusts in a vain effort to recapture that incredible feeling of deepest penetration.

To top it all off, Toby and Aria kept hearing the cries of ecstasy from the open doorway. The screams of pleasure of their friends were echoing through the whole house. Aria, as if competing with her friends, moaned and gasped with Toby's every push, drowning out the sounds. Toby found himself pushing Aria to higher and higher plateaus of pleasure in his own desire to block out thoughts of Spencer and Caleb.

Spencer had always been that pretty best friend with whom Toby had always secretly been crushing on. Aria was always there too, the sweet and beautiful girl that he'd never been close to, but still every time he saw her he couldn't help but imagine. Now the fulfillment of that lust was pouring out, filling him with an abundance of energy that kept on going and going and going. Even when thoughts of Spencer faded away, Toby kept grinding, scratching, and FUCKING this gorgeous woman trapped beneath him.

With Aria crying and smiling from the overload of sex permeating her brain, they hit the breaking point and Toby was gushing into her. Toby was cumming in rivers to match the tidal waves of Aria's latest climax. His jaw was open, his throat was gasping but not getting any air as his rigid body quivered with the power of the orgasm. Aria was riding it with him, tears streaming from her eyes, her mouth open in silent gasp, her hips lifting them both up and off the mattress with impossible strength.

But then the climax was gone and the light faded from Toby and Aria's eyes. They sank down into the bed. Aria's eyes fluttered before they closed and she fell asleep. Toby felt his body sag in relief at the over-exertion he'd forced upon it coming to an end. Aria was beautiful. Her silky, jet black hair was splayed out behind her like a halo as she slept, finally at peace. Toby snuggled in close to her with one arm reaching out behind her and the other wrapping across her nude body. He closed his eyes felt his consciousness drifting. Toby thought Aria was great, but just before sleep overcame him he realized: No matter how great Aria or even Hanna were, the one he really want was Spencer

Hours later, Spencer's eyes fluttered open to find herself still in the shower. The water had been turned off and Caleb had apparently draped a towel over her.

She sat up and peeled her face off the wall. She wrapped the towel around her and tucked the knot between her tits. She looked around for some clothes and found the robe she'd been wearing earlier still hanging on a towel rack. She held it in her hands as she turned down the hallway and headed to her room looking for Toby. She thought maybe there still time to go for a walk and talk just the two of them.

Spencer passed Aria's room and finally saw him. Toby's back was to her and his naked butt was sticking out. But then she saw the silky black hair that could only have been Aria's head peeking out. She stepped forward, almost tiptoeing in an effort to remain perfectly quiet. They were cuddled together, his arm wrapped easily around her. Spencer could only imagine that this was she and him looked like the previous night.

Spencer wasn't angry. She wasn't jealous. But a tear dropped from her eye anyways.

Forgetting about being quiet and stealthy, Spencer immediately ran out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. She looked around to find the first floor empty. She traded her towel for the robe and found a plush chair. She sank herself into it and brought her legs up under her chin as she gazed out towards the trees. It was snowing, very lightly, and she zoned out amidst the winter whiteness.

Spencer thought about why she was so upset that Toby was cuddled with Aria, but also why she wasn't as jealous as she should be. She considered that it meant that she didn't really care for him. If she were in a relationship with the boy, she should have gotten jealous at seeing him so intimately cuddled with another... But Spencer wasn't jealous. She was only sad. Just sad in knowing that she could have been in Aria's place. She could have shared that with Toby, and he would be cuddling with her right now. Sad, and regretful at a missed opportunity for the happiness Aria got to have with him. But that still didn't answer her question about whether or not to start a relationship with Toby.

"Hi, Spencer," came a female voice.

Spencer turned around to see Aria standing next to her chair. "Hey, Aria. Where's Toby?"

"He's still sleeping." Aria's eyes kept darting around the room. She looked fidgety. "Have you seen Hanna?"

"Uh, no. I haven't seen anyone. Did you check her bedroom?"

"Yeah. There's no one else upstairs at all."

"Well there's no one down here either. Caleb and Ezra had mentioned something about buying some souvenirs today. Maybe they all went out?"

"I guess so." Aria sat down at the end of the couch nearest to Spencer, pensively staring at the floor. She nervously wrapped her red silk robe around her body, holding herself tightly. She obviously had something on her mind.

"So why did you need Hanna?" Spencer asked carefully.

"Just wanted someone to talk to. Girl-thing."

"Last I checked, I'm a girl. I'm someone to talk to."

Aria kind of blushed. "Yeah, I know, but... It's about everything that happened here. I don't really know how to handle discussing, well... because you and Toby..."

"You can talk to me," Spencer interrupted.

Aria screwed up her face, but then something switched in her head and she looked at me directly. "I wanted some advice about Ezra. And sex. I don't want it getting back to him."

"I wouldn't share your secrets."

Aria thought long and hard. "I don't like to hide anything from Ezra. You know that. I've noticed that the past few weeks you and Hanna don't talk to me that much about guys, or at least you don't talk about anything you don't want to end up getting to Ezra. I don't want you telling Toby..."

Spencer nodded her head in understanding. This was one consequence she hadn't really considered before. She had a choice between friendship and a relationship. To enter into a relationship with Toby might also mean losing a bit of the friendships she had with the girls.

"Aria, Toby and I are not together. We are not in a relationship. We're just having a good time with each other. But as of right now, we're just friends. So you can trust me."

Aria took a moment to collect her thoughts. "This weekend has just been so... incredible." Aria's eyes lit up, remembering everything she had been through. "I'm so in love with Ezra, and we have such a great time together. But the sex! Oh my gosh. I've never felt so sexy before. I've never been this energized. And so incredibly well fucked! I... I don't ever want to go back!" She paused, stirring in her seat, as if getting aroused once again just thinking about it. "I've always been one way, you know that. I was afraid to go after anything, to try anything new. I always admired Hanna for being able to just hunt down whatever she wanted and TAKE it. So then Friday night rolls around, we get a little wasted, and then you guys are all daring me to kiss her. So I just said, 'What the hell' and tried it! And it was fantastic!" Aria smiled. "I guess that was the other reason why I felt afraid to talk to you. I wanted to fuck Toby so badly. But I was afraid you'd get jealous over it. But then you had Caleb in the shower, and I just said, 'what the hell' and got Toby to screw my brains out! And as great as Ezra is, I don't know if I'm ever going to be happy unless I can screw other guys..." her voice trailed off, and her eyes pierced straight into Spencer's. "...and maybe other girls, from time to time. So I guess that's why I wanted to talk to Hanna. I don't know how to talk to Ezra and see if he's willing to have an open relationship."

Spencer was nodding in agreement the whole time Aria was rambling. She was agreeing with almost everything she was saying. Spencer too liked sex. She didn't mind Toby screwing her friends. Maybe a friends-with-benefits kind of idea could work for them, a Spencer considered.

As if on cue, they heard the clunky footsteps of a man descending the staircase with all the grace of a drunken elephant. Toby, now fully dressed in everything but his snow jacket came down, smiling. His eyes sparkled as he came up to them. He first looked at Aria, smiling and saying "Good morning!" But then his eyes turned to Spencer, and his focus was entirely on her now. "Hi."

Spencer smiled up at him. "Hi yourself."

Aria politely excused herself, a giggle on her lips as she watched the pair making heart eyes at each other. "I think I need another nap. Toby really wore me out."

Toby moved to the open spot on the couch that Aria vacated, while Spencer spun her chair around to face him.

"We need to talk about... us," Spencer began. "Tomorrow is the real world."

"Yes we do."

"Toby, you are the greatest friend I've ever had."

"I sense a 'but' coming up."

She laughed. "No, No 'buts'. You are the greatest friend. AND I don't ever want to lose that. I think we both know that I'm not ready for a monogamous commitment. I don't want to risk our friendship with a romantic relationship that might not work. So let's not endanger this friendship. No obligations to each other... Nothing to get jealous over." Now her smile turned into a predatory grin. "AND, being such good friends, we might be able to still have some FUN together; we can have little vacations like this, release some tension. You're such a great lover. And hey, maybe we can get Hanna and Aria together for some playtime, too!"

Spencer had convinced herself this was the perfect solution: Friends with benefits. Spencer was offering Toby everything she thought a guy could possibly want: sex without the commitment. If Toby was being honest, he would love the future opportunities to casually fuck her until she screamed for mercy, but there was just one problem.

As great as the other girls were, it was Spencer that he really wanted. Toby had fallen in love with her. So he wanted so much more. He wanted to be with her in the quiet, non-sexual moments. He wanted to take her out on dates. He wanted to cuddle in the morning. He wanted to be her confidant. If he couldn't have all the rest of that, he didn't want to settle for just the sex. If Spencer didn't want a real relationship with him he'd be crushed.

Spencer looked at Toby very strangely, trying to figure out what the heck was going through his mind.

Toby spoke finally, "Spencer, I love you. I don't know if I can be around you, loving you, and knowing that you don't love me back." He stood up, then turned and started towards the stairs.

Spencer reached out to grab his hand, "Toby wait!" But he just kept on turning and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk." He picked up his jacket upstairs and then left the house.

It hit Spencer really hard. She was forced to consider that they'd already gone too far. It never occurred to her that if she turned him down, they might never be able to go back to just friendship. Now she faced the prospect of losing Toby and it was in that moment that she realized Toby wasn't only her friend. Since they were in high school, he was the confidant she could confess her deepest secrets to. Whenever she felt at her lowest, Toby had always been there to pull her up. In her darkest hours, he would always bring her back. Spencer loved Toby. Only now, when she truly faced losing him did she realize.

She stepped off the patio, the snow freezing cold against her bare feet. She paced from side to side across it, straining her eyes in a desperate hope to see which way he went. The blankets of white snow were all that greeted her, and they had already covered his footprints. She spun around and turned inside, charging up to her room.

Aria was inside already. She had an outfit all ready for Spencer. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I heard everything. Toby is a fantastic lover, and I would jump at the to fuck him again, but he loves you and belongs to YOU. Go get him."

Spencer just nodded and whipped her robe off, tossing it atop a chair in the corner. Aria couldn't help but eyeball Spencer's naked flesh, the lust burning in her eyes.

Spencer just grinned. "Maybe when I get back. If Toby doesn't mind..." She got dressed in record time and flew down the stairs, out across the patio and onto the road. She ran as fast as she could.

Once Toby reached the slopes, he was able to relax. He heard the soft thumping of footsteps approaching behind me. He thought it might have been Spencer, but it wasn't.

Ezra came around the bend in the path, hands furrowed in his jacket. When he saw Toby, he walked straight over to him and joined him sitting on the log. "Hey Toby, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither. I was kind of hoping you were Spencer."

"Sorry to disappoint. Just wanted to go for a jog. So why'd you come out here?"

"I had to think. Just needed to think. Girl problems..."

"I know the feeling."

Toby paused and admitted, "Spencer just wants to be friends." Ezra, of course, had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'm afraid Aria is going to leave me."

"What?!" Toby momentarily put aside his problems. "Are you crazy? That girl is so in love with you."

Ezra looked up, staring into nothingness. "That's not the problem. She's more in love with me than ever. But that's not always enough. Aria's been happier than I've ever seen her this weekend. She's coming out of her shell."

"I noticed."

"She seems almost outgoing now. The last few days, she just sees what she wants and then she goes after it. It's the sex. I see the way she looks at you and Caleb."

"Wait, you think she's going to leave you because of sex? Dude, you've got the biggest cock of the three of us, and I can HEAR how much the girls love it."

Ezra stewed on that for awhile. "Then why does she want you guys?"

"Something different. Different flavor. I dunno. Guys want different girls all the time. Why can't a girl want a little variety?" That last thought bounced around in his head. "But even if she wants some new on the side, that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you."

"Relationships are complicated."

An idea popped into Toby's head. "Did you mind being able to fool around with Spencer and Hanna?"

"Of course not."

"Does it bother you that she might want to be with other guys."

Ezra thought for a moment. "I guess not. I know she loves me, and only me. That's what matters. The rest is just sex for the pleasure of it, kinda like swinging."

"Ezra, maybe she just wants a more open sexual relationship. Maybe she really loves you, she loves being with you. She just doesn't want to be obligated to be monogamous. Maybe you should just talk to her before you jump to any conclusions or get all stressed out thinking she's leaving you."

Ezra smiled. "I think I'll go talk to her. Thanks Toby." He vaulted off the log, then headed back towards the house.

A few moments later, Toby heard jogging footsteps coming to the log. "Did you forget something?"

"Only my heart," a female voice spoke out.

Toby froze, not daring to turn around. From the moment he heard her voice his heart leapt.

Spencer sat across the log, grabbed Toby's head, and shoved her tongue down his throat. There was a great sign of relief from both of them. However wonderful the kiss was though, Toby still needed words from Spencer. So he pulled away about to ask what this meant.

Spencer blurted out, "Toby, I love you." There were the words Toby needed.

Then they were kissing again. Spencer mittens were rubbing the cold away from Toby's cheeks, and on her lips was a delightful smile. Then she finally backed off, and set her face into her stern, serious mode. "We have to talk though..." Toby was ready to listen. "I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you were gone. I'm sorry I was so stupid, trying to put everything into a neat little package where we could have all the fun without any of the risk or emotions. But that was just empty. I love you, and I don't care about whatever risk there is that we might not work out. But I am NOT going to risk losing the best thing that has ever been in my life. If that means monogamous commitment and obligation, then so be it. And-"

"Shh..." Toby cut her off. "I never asked for a commitment. I never asked for obligation. All I said was that I care FOR you. All I ever wanted was a chance to see where this could take us. I just wanted to see if you were open to letting us finally fall in love. You were afraid of a relationship because of the commitment and the obligation. I'm not asking for that. I'm never going to require you to spend all your time with me, or throw tantrums when you want to go out with your girlfriends. You're never going to be obligated to come to boring work functions to entertain me. I want to be open with this. Whatever makes you happy, then do it." Toby took a deep breath. "I wanted you to admit how much we mean to each other. That's all I was asking."

Spencer was beaming, "I admit it. I love you. I've always loved you."

Toby reached out and took her into his arms. "Spencer, will you be my girlfriend?"

Spencer just smiled at him, tears once again coming to her face. "Yes, yes, of course. But god you're sexy, so can we just skip past the mini-dating romantic stuff and get right to the fucking?"

Toby laughed, "I'll see what I can manage."

Arm in arm, the two headed back to the house. Toby cared about her enough to let Spencer be her own person, with her own desires and wants. Spencer cared enough about Toby to let him be the same. They'd been such close friends for forever, and they knew how to be individuals around each other.

"So what now?" Toby asked his new girlfriend.

"Well... Aria looked like she wanted to jump me before I came to find you. Seems like she swings both ways and wants a piece of this," Spencer answered.

"Really?" Toby kissed the top of Spencer's head and pulled her closer.

"Yeah... Think I can make her cum harder than you did?"

"Is that a challenge Ms. Hastings?"

"No, this is..." She shoved him off and broke into a sprint, "First one back gets the first turn!"

In their final night on the mountain, things progressed just the same as the previous nights: starting in the hot tub.

Currently, Spencer was giving Caleb an amazing blowjob in front of everyone. "I'm coming!" Caleb shouted and pulled his rock-hard dick out from Spencer's mouth. He began to spray his seed all over her face and tits. She just rotated her head into the spray to try and get it spread over as much of her as possible; something fun for later.

At the same time, Ezra's thick cock was plunging into Spencer's pussy from behind and sent her into ecstasy overload. His fingers were working wonders on her clit as she crested over into an immediate screaming orgasm. Her spasms started squeezing him until he pulled out to shoot spurts of his cum all over her back.

Across the room, Toby roared out feeling his orgasm with both Aria and Hanna sharing his cock. They slid out of the hot tub leaving a panting Toby in their wake.

Hanna and Aria swam across to Spencer, Aria popped up to give her a hot kiss. "Aww, you're covered in cum. That's okay. We'll clean it up."

The girls gave her a sexy tongue bath, and once they were finished, the guys were ready to go again. Spencer looked at the clock on the wall. They still had an hour before they definitely had to leave the mountain. She slid into the hot tub, settling herself into Toby's lap.

He leaned forward to kiss her and when he pulled back, he smiled and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah. Can I do it again sometime?"

"Spence, you're never going to have to ask my permission. Do what makes you happy."

"Yeah, well what's going to make me happy right now is fucking your brains out."

"Deal," Toby replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-THE END-


End file.
